The Assassin and Painter
by FallenPrinceLoki
Summary: This was written for one of the greatest men to grace this earth. Leonardo da Vinci


The master and Painter

Leonardo loved the sights, sounds and even the smells of Venezia. Her serene backdrop against the darkening sky made for a scene that threatened to take the artist's breath away. Heavy clouds were gliding across the deep orange sky as if they were on a mission from god. He couldn't help himself; he loved how the rain pelted off the roof tiles and danced on the waters of the Grand Canal. Sniffing the stagnant air, a smile came to his lips, one of happiness and peace. He smelled the rain coming. A content sigh escaped his mouth as his weary legs carried the artist back to his home. As much as he wanted to dance blissfully in the rain, his supplies wouldn't hold up to it.

Today was a special day and he didn't treat himself to expensive supplies very often so in light of the date, he indulged himself and bought the best charcoals and paints he could find. With the package tucked securely under his arm, he entered his home closing the door with a quiet click behind him. Humming to himself he busied himself around the workshop until finally the peaceful drumming of rain on his roof reached his ears. Putting his pile of books on the floor he went upstairs and opened the shutters on his window, exposing the rain drenched streets below and cittadini running for cover. His heart instantly felt heavy. Wondering if the young assassin was somewhere in this down pour, unable to get out of it. His brilliant blue eyes scoured the roof tops, looking for any sign of his friend, hoping for the best despite the feeling in his heart. He hadn't heard anything from Ezio in weeks not even the slightest whisper on the streets. The guard patrols were thin and the church bells tolled only for Sunday mass. Sighing again, his gaze settled on the darkening sky and the chilling drops of rain, his mind swirling mass of fog.

Ezio exited the carriage, after paying the driver a few extra florins for his haste back to Venezia; he took to the rain drenched streets heading for the market, briefly placing his hand over the pouch that carried his goods. He hoped he would reach the wine and cheese merchant before he closed. After only a few short detours to avoid guards he reached the merchants stall, just as he was trying to close up.

"Signore! I only need a few things please wait!" Ezio called, sprinting the last few yards, his boots soaked from the deep puddles he hit.

The merchant looked up, coming face to face with the assassin who was shivering and soaked to the bone.

"Any man who dares to shop in this must be mad, come on son tell me what you need."

"Grazie messere, I need the best bottle of vino and the best quality formaggio to accompany it."

Nodding the merchant got him what he had requested and even threw in some of his freshest olives and bundles of grapes at no cost. Ezio paid him more than the merchant requested for his trouble. Tucking the basket under his cape he darted off towards Leonardo's bottega.

Once the assassin was in the arched entrance, he pulled his hood down and opened the door. The roaring fire instantly began to warm his cold and tired body. It was getting late and he only hoped that Leonard was actually home and not out working for a client. Setting the basket on the table he quickly stripped down to his shirt and breeches, leaving the rest of his attire by the fire to dry. Grabbing the basket he quickly set up their meal, as quiet as he could.

Leonardo was completely lost in thought staring out his window into the unforgiving darkness until his stomach growled, blinking himself out of his stupor he smiled.

"Calm yourself now; I will feed you in a moment."

Returning his gaze to the moon that was trying to shine bright from behind the heavy dark clouds, he spoke barely a whisper.

"Ezio, I hope that wherever you are, you have achieved eternal peace and solace. I have always wished that for you."

"I have amico."

Leonardo rounded on the intruder with an abnormally high pitched squeal; his hand flew to his chest where his heart threatened to hammer itself to death against his rib cage. Ezio leaned against the doorway, wearing his usual smirk.

"Ezio! Figlio di puttana! You could kill me doing that!" Leonardo wailed, his knees suddenly felt like they were going to fail him.

"Am I too late?"

"Too late, for what? Wait…are you a ghost?" Leonardo questioned with his hands on his hips. 

"No Leonardo, I am no ghost. I am here." Ezio replied, his voice calm.

"Then why have you not sent word? I thought you to be dead."

"I have been very busy, but no depressing talk tonight. Come, I have something I want to show you." Ezio flashed him a warm smile.

The kind of smile that Leonardo couldn't say no to. Leaving the room he followed the assassin down the stairs taking note of how wet his hair was and how his shirt was starting to dry as the almost unnoticeable shivers coursed through his friends strong body.

Leonardo rounded the corner only to be stopped in his tracks. On his work table sat his candelabra, fresh candles lit with two plates stacked with food and two wine flutes filed with a dark red liquid, in the middle sat a small leather package wrapped in a red ribbon.

"Is this for me?"

"Do you see anyone else in here that will help me eat it?" Ezio was beaming.

Leonardo was shocked, all of this was done right under his nose and it was all done for him.

"Come; sit before that monster in your stomach actually comes alive."

Leonardo let out a hearty laugh as Ezio put his hand to the painters back, guiding him to his stool.

Once Leonardo had sat down, Ezio took his place across from him.

"Ezio, this formaggio and vino, they are not cheap."

"Si, but it is your birthday after all. A day for celebration and that is exactly what we are going to celebrate. Here, open this before I die of excitement." Ezio replied, pushing the leather bundle over to his friend.

Leonardo felt his heart flutter, a silly grin sat on his face. He felt like a giddy little child as he untied the crimson ribbon and rolled the leather out flat in front of him. His jaw nearly hit the table.

"Ezio…"

"I told you I have been busy." His answer was followed by a sly grin; he was practically bouncing in his seat.

"You went all the way to Milano for these?" Leonardo was truly dumbfounded.

"Si, you once told me that you wanted brushes from Milano, but only one merchant there sold them because they were the best that could be purchased. Here you thought I was not paying attention."

"Grazie amico mio, you still manage to surprise me."

Ezio had found the merchant that Leonardo once told him about and had brought him the very same brushes he once told him about. Right down to the color of the handles. This was not an easy venture he was sure, and yet here they sat on his table, just begging for paint and canvas.

"Sometimes I surprise myself. Let's eat, I am starving."

The two friends sat in his workshop eating and drinking themselves to pleasant jubilation. This was by far the best birthday celebration he ever had and hoped for many more to come with Ezio as his company.


End file.
